


The Suga Law

by hitxuanni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, How does one not fall in love with Suga, I may or may not add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, be it a few seconds (or say a long term crush since year 1 of high school) love is love right, because let's face it Suga is a freaking GREAT person, that is the real question in life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitxuanni/pseuds/hitxuanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academically, Tsukishima was one of the best in the Karasuno volleyball team. Not that he cares, because how significant can academics be if it failed to mention one of the most prevalent Laws of the Universe: The Suga Law, wherein everyone will at one point, for a variable length of time, wittingly or not, fall in love with Sugawara Koushi. EVERYONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suga Law

Academically, Tsukishima was one of the best in the Karasuno volleyball team. Or so Yamaguchi frequently tells him.  But really, that was hardly a surprise, since he actually  _gave_  a few damns about his grades, unlike certain people he could mention.

In any case, one could only trust grades that much.

Like for example, how Physics was apparently his best subject.

There was something very wrong with that.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" Yamaguchi had asked. "You're just a natural with numbers, I guess!"

Tsukishima let his friend ramble on about how Tsukki was great, and how he topped the class in the last Physics test.

But  _really_. Something was wrong with that.

Something was wrong with  _Physics_  as a subject.

Because how could it neglect to mention the Suga law?

Where everyone will at one point, for any length of time and wittingly or not, fall in love with Sugawara Koushi.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Sugawara-san!" Kageyama clenched his fists, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "You're not doing this for me, are you? Because if you are, I am very sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse."

He must come off as arrogant. Because it was an arrogant thing to say to a senior. To  _anyone._ How rude, everyone must be thinking.

But he had to say it.

Anyone can understand how difficult it would be to be a third year, yet worry about not making the team because of a less experienced first year.

Kageyama grit his teeth as Suga stopped in his tracks.

Well, it wasn't exactly easy for the first year, either.

He must have come off as so, so arrogant. The King, indeed. Maybe his previous teammates were right, after all.

"Ever since you joined Karasuno," Suga started. "I've been relieved."

Kageyama looked up, the word "King" still echoing itself in a hundred different voices in his head.

"I've never been an exceptional setter. Till today, I still wonder if the spikes get blocked because of me. I'm still scared that the spikers cannot perform because of my lacking. But, Asahi!" Suga called out suddenly to the Ace. "If- if I could! I still want to toss to you! So Kageyama!" Suga turned back to his junior with a smile. "I won't let you outplay me."

For one moment, Kageyama wondered what it would be like to be Asahi, to be Sugawara Koushi's motivation, to be who he depended on, who he trusted, and for that moment, Kageyama envied him.

But then the moment was gone ( _and so was the King, long gone, without him even noticing, nor believing it)_ , and he realised his head was clear, his fists had unclenched themselves, and his shoulders had relaxed. He realised Sugawara was still looking at him, expectant.

"I won't, either." He said simply. And he took comfort in knowing  _that_  would not come off as arrogant. Because any less would be an insult to Suga.

“Well aren’t you glad Suga-san is a nice person, Ou-sama?” Tsukishima could not resist a snide remark then, but surprisingly, Kageyama deigned no reply.

"Let's go, Hinata."

"Hehe, yep!!"

"What are you smirking at you moron."

"Nothing~!" 

For one moment, he had envied Asahi for having Sugawara’s trust. But, as he watched Suga toss, watched the hope shine in his eyes every time Asahi leapt for a spike, he remembered _he_ had someone who trusted him a hundred percent, and in spite of himself, he felt lucky.

In spite of himself (and Tsukishima’s best efforts), he began to forget what it was like to be called King.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga is a goddess. Totally. He will always be described primarily as Team Mom, but weeeelllll according to Freud, we all have a thing or two about our parent/parent-figures........  
> Anyway, I am like two thousand percent sure that 90% of everyone we have seen on screen in Haikyuu so far has had a crush on him at one point or another (some longer than the rest coughDaichicough), and I couldn't NOT write this. ):


End file.
